nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Stamin-Up
'Stamin-Up '''is a Perk-a-Cola introduced in the zombie's map Ascension from [[Call of Duty: Black Ops|''Call of Duty: Black Ops]] and Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies ''and later appeared in [[Call of Duty: Black Ops II|''Call of Duty: Black Ops II]] and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III''. It increases the player's running speed and sprint duration. Stamin-Up cost is 2000 points. It is similar to the Marathon perk in Multiplayer, however Stamin-Up trades unlimited sprint duration for increased sprint duration and sprint speed, thus making it also similar to the Lightweight perk, minus the negating of fall damage. Locations *Ascension - After you pass the Ak74u, the perk will be there, next to a Mystery Box spawn point. *Call of the Dead - In an abandoned dock hut. Behind the lighthouse, near the Stakeout. *Shangri-La - Will randomly spawn in the mines. Changes places with PhD Flopper / Widow's Wine, Deadshot Daiquiri, and Double Tap Root Beer. *Moon - In the second room of Tunnel 11. *TranZit - In the bar. Next to the Jet Gun crafting table. *Town - Outside the bar. Across the road from the M14. *Buried - At the end of the hedge maze. *Borough - To the left side of the church. *Origins - Next to Generator 5. Can also be obtained through the Der Wunderfizz machine. *Shadows of Evil - Outside the spawn room, next to the beast mode spawner. *The Giant - In the left hallway, can only be activated via throwing a Monkey Bomb into each teleporter and teleporting to mainframe, even if the steps are followed, there is a chance of getting Deadshot Daquiri instead of this perk. *Der Eisendrache - In the same room as the power switch. *Zetsubou No Shima - Spawns in any random perk locations with Double Tap Root Beer and Speed Cola. *Gorod Krovi - In the Infirmary. *Revelations - At the Shangri-La area, the same location where Quick Revive used to be at. Lyrics Stamina-min-up (x3) When you need some extra runnin', when you need some extra time, when you want to keep on gunnin', when you like a twist of lime. When you need to keep on moving, when you need to get away. When you need to keep on groovin', when you need that vitamin K. Babe, you know you want me! Let's run the extra mile! I'll open your eyes and I'll make you see! I'll make it worth your while! (Stamin-Up-Up-Up!) Sounds like it's Staaaaamin-Up time! Oh yeah, drink it baby. Drink it. Trivia *The Perk is a play on of 7-Up, the popular soda. *According to Dempsey, it tastes very sour. *It seems that the Stamin-Up comes with different colors, but the player will always choose the yellow one. *Stamin-Up is similar to the perk "Marathon" on Multiplayer. Gallery Stamin-Up In Buried.jpg|Stamin-Up in Buried. Stamin-up machine.jpg|Stamin-Up in Ascension. Stamin-Up In Call Of The Dead.jpg|Stamin-Up in Call Of The Dead. Stamin-Up In Town.png|Stamin-Up In Town. Stamin-Up In Moon.jpg|Stamin-Up in Moon. Stamin-Up In Shangri La.jpg|Stamin-Up In Shangri La. Stamin-Up In Origins.png|Stamin-Up in Origins. Category:Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Perk-a-Colas